


Early Morning

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wakes Harry up and thinks he's quite a bit grumpier than usual, so naturally he tries to change the mood.</p><p>Or the one where Niall and Harry have sleepy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt ([x](http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/8532.html?thread=9985620#t10658644))  
> unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own.  
> Not too displeased with this one, it's pretty fluffy and sweet <3

Niall was awoken by the sunlight filtering through the open blinds, a frustrated groan slipping through his lips at the realization that they had forgotten to close them the night before. Stretching lazily across the mattress, he looked to his side to see the sleeping form of his boyfriend beside him. Curling back closer to him, it always amazed him that Harry looked so peaceful when he slept. The boy was practically snuggled in the position they had fallen asleep in, his arm loosely around Niall’s waist, his body curved where they had been pressed together. Smiling at the boy softly, he couldn’t help but to reach out and gently brush a few stray curls from his face, causing the boy to stir but not wake. He didn’t really want to wake him up, but there was no way he was going to be able to fall back asleep now. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Harry now, sliding right up against the boy to feel the familiar warmth. Niall traced his fingers against the smooth skin of his jaw, just taking in the smooth contours of his face as he slept. Perfection didn’t even seem to do him enough justice, Niall didn’t ever think he’d be able to find a word that did. Leaning down to press kisses against the skin of his shoulder, he watched the boy as he slowly made his way toward his neck. Occasionally he’d gently sink his teeth down, sucking (not hard enough to leave a mark) then running his tongue over the irritated flesh. He repeated the pattern until he made his way up to his jaw, making a trail of feather light kisses up the bone. Pausing when he felt the boy smiling, he pulled away to see the corners of his lips tugged upward, his eyes still closed.

“Morning, beautiful,” he greeted softly, finding himself grinning when he felt the familiar muscular arms wrap around his torso, pulling him flush against his body. Niall nuzzled the boy’s chest, pulling him even closer than he was. 

“Morning,” Harry greeted groggily. The sound of his voice sent shivers down his spine; hoarse and deep from just waking up, Niall personally loved the sound more than when he sung (which was pretty incredible and hard to beat).

Niall relaxed in to the familiar comfort of his body, being in his arms was the place he felt the most comfort. Harry’s lips working gently against his hair causing him to just melt in to him even more, wishing he could stay like this forever. His skin practically quivered under the soft caresses of Harry’s fingers working up and down his back. Everything was perfect, just being like this. He could really spend the rest of his life without moving and would be content (okay, he might need food but he ignored that aspect).

Moving his face from where it had been safely hidden, he smiled at the boy whose eyes were still closed. Leaning up, he pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. Raising his brow high when his boyfriend didn’t even make an effort to open his eyes, he closed the distance between them once more.

“M’tired, Ni,” he grumbled, “s’too early.”

“Is not,” Niall huffed in protest, trying to hide the grin as he kissed along his jaw again. Occasionally he’d nip sharply in a feeble attempt to wake him up.

“Ni,” he whined, slipping his arms from around him. Harry rolled on to his stomach, pressing his face in to the pillow. Harry was generally more of a morning person than Niall was, Niall mused the thought as he crawled on top of him. Pressing his face in to the soft, chocolate curls, the familiar scent was something that he’d never get enough of. The blonde ran his hands up and down his back, chuckling softly to himself. Yawning widely, he realized that he had no idea what time it actually was (but he wasn’t about to ready out across the bed and look for it). Propping himself up a bit straighter on Harry’s back, he leaned back so he was practically sitting on his bare ass.

Harry’s muffled retort was something he barely caught, “you’re letting the cold air in.”

Squirming around on top of him playfully, he leaned back down to press kisses up his back, working all the way up to his ear. “Then let me warm you up.”

He felt the boy shiver underneath him, and Niall smirked victoriously as he ran his hands down his sides.

“Yeah. Pull the covers back up, would you?”

Niall snorted. “Cheeky.”

“Sure am.”

Raising his brow high, Niall bent down once more to continue the assault of tender kisses up his neck. His lips finding the spot that he knew made the boy weak. Grazing his teeth along the corner of his jaw, he reached up with one hand to gently graze his nails across his scalp. The low (but muffled) groan that Harry let slip was barely heard, but Niall took that as the indication that he had won.

“Love you,” Niall whispered against his skin before biting down ever so gently against that sensitive spot.

Harry finally lifted his head off of the pillows, “love you back.” His reply was gruffer than before, his breathing almost sounding a bit uneven. Niall smirked, scooting forward up on his back to kiss him. Tangling his right hand in his hair, he tugged gently as he deepened the kiss. Harry’s teeth against his lip caused him to whimper, parting his lips submissively. Harry suddenly seemed to be a lot less groggy, considering before he could even register what was happening he was pressed down on his back against the mattress with Harry lying on top of him.

Niall closed his eyes, savouring the feeling as they kissed. He’d be happy just doing this for hours, and hours. Their hands didn’t seem to be able to stay still, roaming over every possible inch of skin – he was suddenly extremely thankful that they both slept without clothing, because it was making this a lot easier. His hands groped at Harry’s ass, smiling in to the kiss at the low groan that rumbled in his throat in return. There wasn’t the usual frantic, desperate air to the kiss. It was slow, lazy – different to say the least, but Niall liked it. There wasn’t anything rushed, and he could really pay attention to how Harry felt over top of him, how their lips worked in sync; all the little details that he didn’t really get to pay attention to when they were clawing at each other, only focusing on how to make it feel good.

Harry breaking the kiss caused Niall to make a sound of protest, panting for breath as the brunette yawned. Raising a brow high, Niall poked him in the ribs. “Boring you, babe?”

He grinned down at him apologetically, meeting his bleary eyed gaze. “Never. Still not awake yet,” he replied tiredly, but he crashed their lips back together with renewed enthusiasm. 

Once again he was lost in the feeling of the kiss, his heart practically swelling in his chest when he just took a moment to think about how much he loved him. That thought was quickly pushed back in to his mind as Harry’s hips gyrated against his own; bringing the attention to the fact he was definitely hard. Groaning in to the kiss, he bucks his hips up in to the boy, desperate to get more friction. They went on like that for a long while, grinding against each other with moans muffled by the slow, lazy kiss. It was starting to become too much for Niall. He needed him, and he almost laughed in relief when it seemed that Harry felt the same way as he crawled across the bed to grab the lube off the bedside table.

Niall took a moment to watch Harry as he poured the liquid down on to his fingers, his pupils blown wide now, framed by a thin layer of green. His hair was sticking up in every possible direction, cheeks flushed and his lips a bright pink. He looked best like this, in his humble opinion. Biting his lip hard as Harry crawled across the sheets back to where he had been situated earlier. He set a hand on his thigh, guiding it apart from the other. 

Making low noises of anticipation in his throat, Niall shamelessly spread his legs for him to help him out. Harry kept his hand gently set on his thigh, rubbing his fingers in slow circles that drew a mewl from Niall’s throat. His body was anticipating what came next, and he was becoming painfully aware of his throbbing erection. He shuddered voluntarily as he felt Harry’s finger prodding at the tight ring of muscle, practically whimpering as the boy slid a finger inside. They were both all too familiar with this routine. Niall met Harry’s eyes, the determination and focus clear on his face as he worked his finger in and out. As much as he had appreciated the slow and lazy pace from earlier, Niall wanted him to get on with it.

“Add another.”

For a moment Harry smiled at him, and Niall grinned back without having to think about it.

“Who’s cheeky now?” Harry asked, but obliged as he slid another finger in. His fingers curling inside of him, the pads of his fingers brushing against his prostate making Niall moan and shudder. Harry smirked faintly, ramming his fingers in to that spot with practiced ease as he watched Niall’s face contort in pleasure. 

Niall’s breathing quickened, the shameless sounds falling from his lips as Harry finally slid a third finger in. He pressed down on to his fingers, working his hips against his movements to try and get him deeper. Heat pooled in his stomach, his whole body felt like every nerve ending was ignited and on fire now, reacting twice as fast to everything his boyfriend did. Just the sound of his heavier breathing was egging Niall on, driving him closer to the pinnacle of ecstasy that he desired.

“I’m ready.”

Harry didn’t argue, drawing his fingers from Niall (causing the boy to feel suddenly empty). Blue eyes focused on Harry as he squirted more of the clear liquid on to his hand, slicking up his cock quickly. Niall practically drooled on himself as he watched him, focusing on how Harry’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned his head back, biting his lower lip as he ran his hand up and down his length a few times. He was half tempted to growl at him, to tell him to get on with it – Harry seemed to read his thoughts, kneeling back over Niall and leaning down to press another lingering kiss against his lips. Their foreheads pressed together, emerald green meeting the pale blue as Harry pressed in to him. Niall could feel his hot breath against his lips, being unable to stop the filthy moan at the feeling of Harry thrusting in to him.

Their lips crashed back together, slow and deep like their previous kisses. Harry’s hands found their way to his hips, gripping tightly as he worked his hips in to the boy. He kept to the same lazy pace that they were working at, pressing deep in to Niall. Somehow this was driving him crazier than it did when he pounded in to him roughly; he couldn’t stop squirming underneath him, working his hips up to drive him deeper. Every times their hips met, Harry would hit his prostate – his cries of pleasure muffled by Harry’s tongue fighting with his own for dominance, and the only time they’d separate would be for a few seconds to gasp in a breath of air.

There was no change in the pace; the torturous rhythm of Harry rolling his hips in to him was driving him closer and closer with every thrust. His hands snaked up to his back, gently running his nails up and down the pale skin, but not hard enough to leave angry red marks in their wake. He could feel Harry groaning in to the kiss, and it reassured Niall to know that was enjoying this as much as he was. He slid his hands down Harry’s hips, reaching down for his own cock, only to have the boy grab his hand and push it away. His fingers closed around his cock, and Niall let out a loud moan against his lips as he worked his hand up and down his shaft quickly, coaxing him closer and closer to his climax.

The tension in the pit of his stomach was building quickly, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Harry seemed to be able to connect that, his hand abandoning his aching length to grip his hip tightly once more. Niall scrambled, his hands gripping on to the sheets to anchor him down. He came after two, three snaps of Harry’s hips with a loud groan of name, his vision going fuzzy as he shuddered hard around him. Panting loudly, he broke the kiss and laid his head back, whimpering at the oversensitivity as Harry continued to slowly thrust in to him. He felt his fingers digging in to his hips, his eyes not leaving his face as he watched his expression change. His pace began to pick up, frantically chasing his climax driven on by Niall’s groaning. Harry came inside of him hard, with a loud groan pressed in to the crook of his neck. His body shaking violently over Niall’s, and the two laid there, embracing each other in complete silence other than the quick gasps of the two catching their breath.

Harry finally moved, loosening the grip on Niall’s hips as he pulled out of him. Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss on both angry red marks he had left. Niall chuckled hoarsely, untangling his fingers from the death hold he had on the sheets, his body still trembling hard. He felt Harry’s large hands running comfortingly up and down his arms, and Niall smile, staring at the boy adoringly. He watched as he grabbed the sheet, tenderly using it to wipe the cum that had covered his and Niall’s stomach. 

“Let’s get cleaned up, we can deal with this later,” he murmured. 

Nodding, Niall stiffly climbed off of the bed. He raised his brow as Harry held his hands out for him. The boy was in a much better mood than he had been earlier. Harry pulled him close before dropping his hands, embracing him tightly once more. “Love you,” he whispered, pressing his lips to his sweaty temple. Niall felt his stomach turn as it always did hearing him say those words, no matter how many times he’d say it, the way it made him feel inwardly never changed.

“Love you back,” he replied quietly. Leaning up on his toes, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck to kiss him again. Niall decided that they definitely needed more mornings like this considering there wasn’t any better way to wake up.


End file.
